November Showers
by orangekae11
Summary: Established marriage between Danny and Steve. Attending Matty's funeral and recovering from Wo Fat's psychological torture inflicted on Steve.


**November Showers**

When it rains, it pours.

Steve could give Danny his space when he went to bury his brother and spend time grieving with his family, but that didn't mean that his partner had to be alone. Danny helped his mom take care of the funeral arrangements while Steve hung back and merely offered his support by being there if he needed a break. Falling into bed after a day of being emotionally strung out left the two in silence, but Steve wordlessly wrapped his partner up in his arms and held him close. If he felt tears seep through his cotton t-shirt those nights, he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His alone time with Danny was just that, alone time. Danny could break down in the privacy of their room and Steve could offer him the support that Danny needed.

The Navy SEAL also spent his time spending time with Grace. In the midst of funeral planning, her Danno was busy attending to his parents and siblings, she was often left out. Steve made sure his beautiful stepdaughter was given his full attention as they talked quietly and played and did her school work. The little girl, who was looking more grown up each day, never once complained and acted very mature for having her daddy occupied with everyone else.

"You're being really great, Gracie," Steve told her, a fond smile on his face.

Grace smiled at him, "Danno needs to take of grandma and grandpa right now. Plus, I have you."

Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently, "We'll have to get you a shaved ice when we get home for being so good."

Grace grinned before her smile turned into a thoughtful expression, "Will Danno be okay?"

Steve looked over at his partner before looking at his step-daughter, "We'll make sure he will be. It might take time, and he might be unexplainably sad some times, but we'll get through it."

"Because we're _ohana_?" Grace replied.

"Because we're _ohana_," Steve agreed.

Compared to Grace, her cousins were all wild and busy. Grace was the perfect angel, and if he had to untangle one more Williams kid from his leg he might just lose his resolve as being the new favorite uncle. Grace, the angel that she really was, asked Steve if they could get some hot chocolate. Steve loaded her up in the rental car and maneuvered his way through Jersey to get the girl her hot chocolate. He found a Starbuck's easily. After he opened the door for Grace, she stepped out and waited for him to close the door and lock the car. She took his hand and they walked into the café together. Steve bought her the hot beverage and a pastry and took a seat in the corner by the fireplace.

"As much as I love being here, it's a bit hectic with all of the family being at grandma and grandpa's house. It's hard to think," Grace shared.

Steve agreed by nodding his head, "Just be thankful you have such a big family, Gracie."

Grace smiled, "I know. I just miss everyone back home. They…can visit and it still be quiet and relaxing. Everyone here is loud and moving around and it's hard to calm down."

"I know what you mean. I miss the _lanai _back home, listening to the waves on the beach to calm me after a long day at work. It's a bit difficult with so much commotion all of the time," Steve said.

"Grace?"

Steve looked up to see the barista holding up a drink. He got up to retrieve it and returned to the table, handing it to her, "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip. She hummed in delight.

Steve watched, his affection growing for the girl each and every day he spent with her.

When they returned from their spur of the moment coffee date, the Williams household was quiet and the extended family had returned to their own domain. Danny was sitting on the couch nursing a beer.

"Danno!" Grace said, hurrying over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek and cuddle with him.

Danny looked tired, but he never let that affect his love and attention to gift his child with, "Hey monkey. Did you have fun with dad?"

Grace smiled, "Yeah, it was quiet."

Danny laughed, "I'm sure it was. Hawaii's spoiled you, munchkin."

Grace ducked her head and hid her face in his arm, "Danno," she whined.

Steve chuckled and joined his small family on the couch, sitting on the opposite side of Danny. "How are you, babe?" He asked quietly.

Danny sighed, looking down at Grace to see her resting her head on his arm with her eyes closed, "Tired, can't wait for this to be over with and we can go back home."

Steve wrapped his arm around him and kissing his temple, "We're almost there," he promised.

"The worst thing is that I can't tell them what really happened because it would make this whole process so much worse," Danny whispered to him.

"I know, babe," Steve replied.

They watched TV in a comfortable silence between the two. Midway through the show he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Danny fast asleep. He smiled, and continued watching the show as he let his family get a much deserved rest.

A couple of shows later, the sun had set and dusk had settled behind the horizon before a body began to stir. He turned to see his daughters eyelids began to flutter and open, blearily looking around. "Hey, Gracie," Steve murmured quietly, "have a good rest?"

"Mhmm," she replied, sitting up and peering at Danny still fast asleep. "Danno must be tried."

"Yeah, he is," Steve said, looking down at his partners sleeping face and leaned down to brush his lips over his forehead.

"I'm going to go get a snack," she announced, slipping off the couch and making her way into the kitchen where Danny's mother instantly tended to her needs.

"She gone?" Danny mumbled.

Steve looked at Danny, startled that the man was even conscious, "Yeah. When did you wake up?"

"Couple minutes before Gracie," Danny answered, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Steve draped his arm around Danny's neck and brought him in for a gentle kiss. "How are you?"

Danny slumped against Steve and sighed, "Just tired, but not in the sense where I'm physically tired, but emotionally wrung out."

"The funeral's tomorrow and we'll be back home soon where you can relax and go back to a routine," Steve said, pressing a kiss to Danny's temple.

"Yeah, never thought I'd ever find myself not wanting to be back in Jersey," Danny murmured.

Steve half-smiled before they both fell silent and focused on the noise coming from the television.

That night they went to bed curled up around each other, not particularly looking forward to the next day, but knew it would help put Matty's memory to rest. It would all work out in the end.

The next morning, Steve woke up first to the alarm and went to go wake up Grace. He turned the lights on in the room she was staying in—one of Danny's sisters—and crossed the room to the bed in the corner. "Gracie, time to wake up. We need to get ready," he said to her, gently brushing strands of hair out of her face.

She shifted and blinked her eyes open, squeezing them shut again at the too bright lights.

"Where's your dress that your mom told you to wear today?" Steve asked.

"It's hanging up in the closet," Grace answered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Steve went to get the dress, a dark navy blue dress with a black ribbon around the waist line. "Okay, after you get changed Danno, or I, will fix your hair. Unless you want grandma to do it. Whatever you decide is fine," Steve said to her.

"Okay," Grace said, slipping out from underneath the warm blankets.

Steve left the room and closed the door behind him. He went back to his and Danny's shared room to see his blonde partner already in a pair of slacks and a white cotton under shirt. "You're up."

Danny chuckled, "I am capable of waking up when I need to."

Steve smiled, "I woke up Gracie and set out her dress. She should be fine." He moved to the closet and brought out his own clothes, a pair of slacks and a black shirt with a black jacket and tie. Steve knew that Danny was wearing a navy blue shirt with a black tie. He started shredding his sleep clothes off and began putting on the formal wear. Danny helped him with his tie. Once they were both dressed, the atmosphere in the room turned heavy. They grabbed their necessities—wallet, phone, keys—and left the room. Grace was sitting at the table carefully eating her toast. Grace's hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Good morning monkey," Danny said.

"Morning Danno," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Morning ma," Danny said.

"Morning," Steve offered.

"Morning boys. Would you like something for breakfast? I already made the coffee." She said. She was dressed in a dark purple dress with a black shawl draping over her shoulders.

"I'll just have some coffee," Danny said.

"I can make myself an egg," Steve said.

"Don't you dare," Mrs. Williams said, moving to the fridge and making the egg for Steve. Steve and Danny watched on fondly.

Everyone had finished their breakfast and it was time to leave for the church. Steve helped Grace into her jacket, and picked her up so she wouldn't slip and fall. It was raining. Danny grabbed the umbrella and walked out with his mom, and Steve trailed behind them, Grace holding the umbrella above their heads. Once they were settled in the car and relatively dry, Danny drove the four of them to the church. Mr. Williams was already at the church making sure everything was in order.

Once they arrived, the parking lot was full of cars already. Danny helped his mom out and Steve lifted Grace into his arms once more. They made their way into the large Roman Catholic church, where the rest of the Williams family and extended family were already gathered.

"Do you want down, Gracie?" Steve asked as he set their umbrella by the door.

"Yes please, but I want to stay with you," Grace said.

"Okay," Steve said, setting her down and crouching down with her to fix her dress and to make sure everything was in order. He too her hands in each of his own and squeezed them. "It's okay to feel sad, you know that, right?"

Grace nodded her head.

"Danno and I are here for you," Steve said.

"I know," she mumbled.

Steve stood up and let go of one of her hands, keeping the other comfortable in his own as they went to Danny. They gathered into the church. Steve and Grace followed Danny into the front row. Grace sat in Steve's lap so all of the Williams clan could sit in the front row. The extended family sat in the rows behind them.

The service was long. There were tears, sniffles, and a lot of pauses when the siblings went up to the podium to give their eulogy about their brother. It was hard to watch Danny stand behind the podium and have to take deep breaths to continue speaking. Steve knew that Danny had it the worst: the grief, the mourning, keeping the secret of Matty's passing a secret from his family. The men all lined up around Matthew's coffin, including Steve, and carried it out to the car. Grace walked out with her grandma, and as soon as the coffin was in the car, Grace hurried over to Steve. Steve easily lifted her up and carried her as the family walked out to the cemetery directly behind the church. The walk took about fifteen minutes before the made it to the Williams plot of land where Matty would be laid to rest.

Grace murmured her protest at being set down again when Steve went to carry the coffin. He kissed her forehead, promising he would be right back and went to stand by Danny as the family all worked together to carry the coffin to the stand. Ms. Williams was passing out pink carnation to everyone. Steve took his and went to pick up Grace who was already holding onto her flower. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Danny stood by them, taking Steve's free hand in his own. The priest said a few words, before Mr. and Ms. Williams rested their flowers on the coffin. Danny went next, and then the rest of his siblings. It was Grace and Steve's turn. He carried her to the coffin and placed his carnation down, leaning over so Grace could do the same. Grace kissed her flower and placed it down on the coffin, "I love you Uncle Matt," she whispered. Steve stood up straight and kissed Grace's temple as silent tears streamed down her face. The partners to the Williams' siblings went next, as well as their children. Then the extended family and friend took their turn.

When the service had concluded, it was time to return to the William household for the reception. Danny and Steve walked hand in hand back to the car, Grace still in Steve's other arm.

"Danno," Grace said.

Danny looked up at his daughter and gave her a watery smile, "Yes, babe?"

"Uncle Matty is in a better place now, right? He won't be sad and lonely anymore, right?" Grace asked.

Danny moved in closer, stopping their walking as he took her hand and kissed it, "Of course he is. He's probably watching us right now, feeling very happy and loved. He's in a much better place."

"Is it okay to still miss him?" Grace asked.

Danny smiled at her, "Of course it is, sweetheart. He was your uncle. He loved you very much, and you loved him very much, it's perfectly normal and okay to miss him."

"Gracie, when my dad passed away, I missed him for a very long time. Just remember that you still have lots of uncles that love you. I know Uncle Chin loves you very much," Steve said.

Grace smiled, "Uncle Chin is always there for us."

"Yes, he is. When we get home we'll visit him, okay?" Steve promised.

"Okay," Grace said, smiling again.

They continued on the walk, Steve and Danny hand in hand.

They would be okay. Their little family of three. Their _ohana. _


End file.
